Love Betrayal Murder
by Sarru
Summary: She loved him truly but he betrayed her...anger can make people do a lot what one has never expected. Does she do the same? She has murdered him him her head already. The second only loved. But the third loved, betrayed, and perhaps even murdered. But true love always wins. Based on KeVi :)
1. Prologue

**A/N-** Hey!

I'm back with another stupid idea!

**. . .  
>Love Betrayal Murder<br>. . .**

**Prologue **

The soft winds blew and moved his thick hair out of place. He rocked in his rocking chair enjoying the weather but having a pinch in his heart…

"Aah I really do love her."

"Then tell her" - said his best buddy

"Meh..do ya really think she'll like me..besides you know the story of her and Karan.." -saying his name gave him another pinch

"KV relax, if not her..than perhaps someone else?"

He gave him a look-"You know my story.."

"Listen dude, just let it go, if she's part of your life she'll come towards you herself..if not than I'm afraid it's the game of destiny…besides be thankful your at least friends!"

"I guess so..I guess it's getting late, I think I SHOULD go to sleep"

"See ya tomorrow then"-he knew he wasn't gonna sleep. For heavens sake it's only 9..and he can never sleep that early. He hoped his friend the best and went on to completing his files.

**…****/\…**

**Meanwhile somewhere else..**

"We need to start Plan A quick, I want all of the team members DEAD…not even one should be wondering around"

"Yes boss, don't worry besides ACP finds me one of his best officers..so all is going good!"

"My little boy you indeed are great, ACP and someone else loves you, you are trusted so much, this plan will surely work."

"Yes boss…you don't need to take any stress, leave it up to me, I'll fulfill your dreams..but you just worry about the money"

"Haha, will $20 000 work out for you?"

"More then enough, now you just watch the game go!"

"Great! That's what I like to hear!"

**…****/\…**

**A/N-** How was the trailer? Good, Meh, or Bad? Do let me know! Kinda revealed the first guy by the KV part..but keep guessing the girl!

**So Guys-** I guess thats it! Do review!

**Sarra**


	2. Jealousy

**A/N- **Heyo! Thanks for the reviews I really do appreciate it! Here ya go folks the next chapter!

**. . .  
>Love Betrayal Murder<strong>

**. . .**

**Chapter One**

**. . .**

**Jealousy **

"Thats my KV! For once your looking happy today! I hope you always remain this way."

"Dushu I'll be lost without you, thanks for the support, I'm trying to be the happy me I always was!"

"That my bro!"

"Good Morning Sir!"-interrupted their conversation. It was him…Karan. Watching him walk in dropped KV's smile.

"Good Morning!" - both of them said together

Dushu noticed Kavin and tried to get rid off Karan ASAP.

"Umm..Karan do you mind getting the file from Dr. Salunkhe? It'll help a lot."

"Sure!"

"Kavin! It's OKAY, it's only Purvi I'm sure someone else will win your heart"

"SOMEONE"-saying that he walked away.

**…****/\…**

**Forensic LAB:**

Karan got the file and was returning…but got a phone call.

"Yes boss?"

"I want you to start Plan A from today or tomorrow whatever seems safe. I've transferred 1/3 of the money in your account, the rest you'll earn later"

"As you wish boss! I'll let you know when I'm about to start the plan"

Purvi was walking down the stairs towards the bureau and heard "boss and plan" she suspected Karan. - Is Karan…no he can't he is a cop and I know him better than the others anyways, besides he is ACP's little pet, he can't do anything wrong.

"Ahem?"-said Purvi

"Good Morning Purvi" - he smiled sweetly.

"Hmm..did I interrupt your conversation with you "boss"?"

"You know me I play pranks all the time…uhh you know my friend Rahul right?….I was playing a prank on him."

She sensed a bit of a nervous feeling, but she let it go. And they headed towards the beureau.

Kavin saw them walking together and his heart melted..he loved Purvi too much.

"Hey KV! How are ya?" -asked Purvi

(They are really good friends)

"I'm good..you?"

"Bad..because my friend KV looks depressed today!"

"Nahh..I'm fine I just didn't get enough sleep."

And he got a phone call so he had to go. Purvi went off to her desk, her heart seemed happy by talking to Kavin..What is wrong with me? I love Karan..but Kavin holds a special place in my heart..and I…..NO I can't he's just a good friend. She convinced herself with that answer and continued to work.

**A/N-** Phew done with this. Lemme know how you like this chapter! I guess someone else is also falling!

**…****/\…..**

**Next Chapter: Kevi moments :)**

**…****..**

Till then..take care!

Sarra


	3. Betrayal & Love

**A/N- **Thank you all for the reviews! Means so much to me..still can't believe got so many reviews.

**. . .**

**Love Betrayal Murder**

**. . . **

**Chapter Two**

**. . .**

**Love & Betrayal**

"Team, there is another criminal on loose!" - said ACP

"What's his name…?" - asked Abhijeet

"Rahul"

"Well lets go catch him sir!" - said Daya

"No, we need to be sneaky with this one…he indeed is very intelligent."

"Then whats the plan?" - asked Shreya

"I heard he will be attending a party and it's a couple party"

"Who will you be sending?" - asked Kavin

"Hmm…perhaps you and Purvi for this mission"

A automatic smile crept on his face and Dushyant was happy for his friend.

"Is that okay with you to?" - he asked Kavin and Purvi

"Yes Sir!" - both of them

**…****/\…**

**At Purvi's and Shreya's House**

"Ugh Shree help me choose a dress!"

"Hmm, why not the blue one."

"Yea!"

"Now you go and change, and I'll get your curling iron and jewellery out."

**…****/\…**

**At Kavin and Dushyant's House**

"Dushu you need to help me here..WHAT DO I WEAR?"

"I think you should wear the black blazer, black dress pants, a white dress shirt, and perhaps add in a bow"

"You sure it'll look nice?"

"More then sure, I know what suits you!"

"Thanks"

Kavin came out looking like a dashing prince, and head off to pick up Purvi.

**…****/\…**

**Purvi's Residence **

Meanwhile Purvi came out looking like a princess, her jewellery matched perfectly and her beach waves looked fantastic!

"Dayum you look beautiful."

"Thanks"

The doorbell rang, and KeVi headed off to the party.

**…****/\…**

**Phoenix Club**

Kavin held her hand like a gentlemen and they walked in like a cute, adorable couple. The got many compliments, and Kavin was extremely happy.

"Wanna dance?"

"Sure"

He held her hand and led her to the dance floor and the music began!

**"****At last"**

**"****At last"**

**"****My love has come along"  
>"My lonely days are over"<strong>

**"****And life is like a song"**

They danced…really close…Purvi's heart beat was fast

**"****At last"**

**"****The skied above are blue"**

**"****My heart was wrapped up in clover"**

**"****The night I looked at you"**

Kavin came even closer, and Purvi felt something different. A feeling of love.

**"****I found a dream I could speak to"**

**"****A dream that I can call my own"**

**"****I found a thrill that I can press my cheek to"**

**"****A thrill that I have never known"**

Kavin wished she was his, and kept staring and it indeed was a dream.

**"****Oh you smiled"**

**"****You smiled and then the spell was cast"**

**"****Now we are in heaven"**

**"****For you are mine at last"**

The music was done, and they still continued to dance, without realizing..after knowing they blushed and separated.

"Purvi, now we should keep a eye on Rahul"

"Yeah"

After gathering the information they informed ACP and left the club. On the way to the car, someone hit Kavin hard on the head and he fainted.

(Chapter was supposed to end here…but I promised a long chapter..)

"Tum"

"Shocked"

"How could you…KARAN!"

"Sweetheart whats new.. I was supposed to do this from the start, I guess CID was too stupid to start off with"

"KARAN GET LOST BEFORE I CALL ACP SIR"

Oh yea he was scared and ran off, so CID couldn't catch him, she was crying of tears she was betrayed. Then she looked towards Kavin and knew he was the one who she belonged with.

"Kavin, open your eyes!"

He was breathing but his eyes were still closed. She rushed him to the hospital. And informed the CID team.

**…****/\…**

**12 hours later…**

The doctor came out.

"How is he doctor, do tell me he is fine!" -asked Dushyant

"Doctor, please tell us what happened"-asked Purvi

"There was a lot of blood loss, and the wound is fairly big and deep, don't know what to say…you'll know in 48 hours, he may be needed to be put in coma or..he may end up loosing all his memory…or maybe he may turn out to be perfectly fine. Nothing can be said at this moment."

**A/N- **Aha here I've given ya all a long chapter! Phew, a lot to write! Do tell me how this one was, looking forward for suggestions! Do leave me a review, I'll be waiting!

**…****.**

**Next Chapter: More to do with Karan..:)**

**…****.**

Love ya all!

Sarra


	4. Everything is going out of control!

**A/N- Aha don't kill me! It's been 2 months…but sorry. But one thing to cheer you guys up, Christmas break is almost here, so I'll update quick, then! :) Once again thank you for your reviews!**

**Anindita- Hey I'm not hurt, no worries, it's ok :) Thanks for the review!**

**Guest- I would respond to everyone's reviews, but I get over 50 reviews for each chapter so it gets a bit hard. But I'll try. Thanks :) **

**…**

**Love Betrayal Murder**

**…**

**Chapter Three**

**…**

**Everything is going out of control!**

"Purvi how did this all happen?" -asked ACP

"Sir, mein aur Kavin…matlab Kavin Sir were leaving the party and someone hit him at the back of his head."

"Did you see his face?" - Dushyant asked curiously

"Hmm…"

"Marvellous we can get a sketch of him now!" -Freddy said feeling smart

"Thats not needed."

"Why?"

"We know who the person is."

"KYA?" - "Purvi then there is no time to waste!" - declared ACP

Purvi bursted out in tears.

"Purvi…?" -Ishita asked confused

"Karan!"

"KYA!"

"Haan..I'm sure."

"Purvi do you even know what you are saying, Karan is a well trusted and smart cop!" -angered ACP

"I know sir, but I saw it with my very own eyes!"

"Uski toh" - Dushyant angered

"Nahi Dushyant, humey akal say kaam karney parega, he knows what we'll do first, so we need to find something different" -ACP ordered

"Can I stay here with Kavin Sir?" -asked Purvi

**ACP nodded and the rest went off.**

**…****/\…**

**Somewhere..(Imagine any place)**

"Boss, kaam….khatam"

"Meaning, you've completed the task?"

"Nahi…"

"To phir."

"Everything has gone the opposite…"

"Kya? Matlab?"

"Kavin is in the hospital, and Purvi saw me attack, and before anything can happen, I escaped?"

"Phone rakho, aur mujhe kabhi bhi phone mat karna."

**…****/\…**

**CID Bureau**

"Sir, mobile company say pata chala hai that his phone is traced in the village by the jungle"

"Vaha kya karaha hay?" - "Anyways lets go!"

Daya ordered Freddy and Pankaj to go on one side, and him and Dushaynt went to search the other side.

"Pankaj…kya yahan par atmaa hogi?" -Freddy asked

"Sir, mujhe mat daray, ap agay chalay"

"Why should I go FIRST?"

"Seniors always lead the juniors"

"Nahi..Pankaj..hum sat chaltey hein…"

"Freddy Sir, joh jungle k saat village hai, vahan par kaafi lokon ka khoon bhi huwa hai..toh kya yahan par aatma hogi?"

Suddenly the two cops tripped over something.

Both togther-Ahh!

"Yeh toh Freddy aur Pankaj ki awaaz hai!"

The ran towards their side, didn't find them but found a bag.

"Yeh toh Karan ka bag hai"

"Haan, magar Freddy aur Pankaj kaha gay?"

"Pheley yeh bag mean dekhtay hai.."

**When they opened a bag they found a picture of everyone, included the Forensics doctors, and each had their own number.**

"Phela number Kavin ka?"

"Matlab Karan..sab ko…"

"Magar Purvi sabse akhir mein kyun hai"

"Something is going on in his mind"

They took the bag with them, informed ACP, and went off to find Freddy and Pankaj.

**…****/\…**

**Hospita**l

"Listen, I'm sorry too much blood loss, Mr. Kavin is now in coma" -saying that the doctor went away

"Karan I will not spare you alive"-and she burst into tears.

**A/N- So how was it? Where is Pankaj and Freddy..any danger? What will the team do to catch Kavin..what will Purvi do? If you wanna know, review! *Don't worry, Kavin will be fine really quick!***

**…**

**Next Chapter: Continuing with Karan…and finding Pankaj and Freddy. **

**…**


	5. Important Note & A Special Thank you

**A/N-** I know all of you wanna kill me but read this please! It explains a lot!

**…**

**Love Betrayal Murder**

**…**

**Important Note & A Special Thank you**

**Note:** Yes, I know it feels like a decade since I've updated but a lot has been going on in my life for the past 6-7 months. Not all of you know but some do know that I was once a cancer patient. There was a time when I gave up on life and quit everything, including FF. Now I realize that wasn't the correct choice or nor was it a solution. But what is done can not be changed. Now, its August and it I am perfectly fine. I am returning to FF (Actually I have hehehe) and I'll promise to stick to it this time. I know its been a while but the people you enjoyed LBM please still stick to it! Im sorry for what I've done! Gimme 72 hours and a update will be posted but I need some help! Any ideas? Its been so long that I have no clue what I was planning to write on, and a lot of people asked for specific things and I made some promises and I don't really remember much. I have to go back and read what I wrote..ooops. Lastly I'll like to thank some really special people who told me everything would be fine and now things are fine. A special thank you to **Esha 26, Shruts, Katly, PurpleAngel1, and of course Kv's Neha. **A special thanks to everyone else who supported me, I couldn't list everyone's name. Sorry :( But honestly I got so much love here, thank you so so so much. And I truly love you all! I've met some really great people on this site and some true friends that'll last forever!

-Sarra


	6. The End of Betrayal and a New Beginning

**A/N-** I** promised so here is the next chapter! Enjoy :) And don't forget to review! Thanks to everyone who understood and I got some great ideas from people so thanks a lot :) I'm planning to use one idea I got from someone and I'm adding a bit from my own brain too. **

**…**

**Love Betrayal Murder**

**…**

**Chapter Four  
>…<strong>

**The End of Betrayal and a New Beginning**

"I've been betrayed…he has betrayed me. Why is life so cruel. Why didn't I realize KV's love before? Or maybe I did…but I trusted Karan too much. How could I love someone like Karan?" -and she burst into tears

**…/\…**

**Jungle/Village Area:**

Daya continued to look through the photos with a number on it. To his surprise Freddy had a number two on his picture and Pankaj had a number 3 on his.

"Oh no, matlab Freddy aur Pankaj k jaan khatre mein hai" - he said worriedly

"Abhi k abhi unhey thoodna shuru karo, we can't let them face the same thing Kavin did" -Abhijeet declared

"Sir" - And the hunt began

**…****/\…**

**Hospital:**

Purvi walked in where Kavin was and felt guilty. She held his hand and said "I'm so sorry KV, but I promise I make sure he wont survive. Even if that means I have to murder him..I will. But please KV I can't see you like this, you need to wake up. Wake up for me at least KV please. If you don't wake up I'll think you haven't forgiven me. I'm breaking inside I need you." - saying this she put her head on his chest and fell asleep.

But she was unaware that Karan was in the same room.

"Mujhe marogi? Haha, impossible. Before that you and your KV in fact your whole CID team will be done."

**…****/\…**

**Somewhere….**

In a room our poor Pankaj and Freddy were stuck. Small room, not much light, warm, and uncomfortable. But worst of all there was smoke around them. As soon as Freddy woke up he shouted "Atma!" after seeing the smoke around him. That caused Pankaj to wake up. They were shivering with fear.

"Ssssiirr….yeh sab kya horaha hai.."

"Kkkuchh nnnahii, fffikar mmmat kkkaro sssab theeek hhhojayega."

"Sir yeh physiological torture hai, yeh lok jantey hai k humey atma say dar lakta hai"

"Inhe kaisey pppata?"

"Yaad nahi, yeh sab Karan ka khel hai." Saying this he sat right beside Freddy and tried to focus on getting out.

**…****/\…**

**In the jungle..**

"Dammit Freddy, Pankaj, aur Karan ka kuch bhi nahi pata" - Dushyant said hopelessly.

"Fikar mat karo, we'll find something" - said Sachin

Right there they found a knife with blood on it, and drops of blood leading them somewhere. After following the blood they found a box.

"Where did this box come from?"

"Kahin ismey bomb to nah hai?"

After checking the box they found a pair of glasses, two phones, and a letter covered in blood."

"My god…."

**…****/\…**

**Hospital..**

"KV ankey kholo na please. You know I'm ashamed to look at myself in the mirror, my stupid mistakes have ruined lives of many people. It's better if I kill myself." And she stood up but a pair of hands grabbed her.

"Doctor!" - yelled Purvi

**A/N- Done with this chapter. A lot to happen now, don't worry KV will wake up soon because I need him to wake up to run the story :) But please leave a review. The more reviews I get the faster I'll update. Silent reviewers review too please! Even one word counts, negative and positive both are welcome. I already wrote the next chapter, just need to type it, so review review review so you can read the next chapter! Till then take care :)**

**…****/\…**

**Next Chapter: A shocking/heart breaking letter, memory loss, more betrayal, Kevi flashbacks, and a friend that will lead you in trouble. (I know a lot in the next chapter, its a long one!)**

**…**

**-Sarra**


	7. Double Dushyants

…

**_Love Betrayal Murder_**

…

**_Chapter Five_**

**_…_****_  
>Double Dushyants<em>**

**A/N- So I decided to continue this because there were a lot of reviews and PM's asking me to continue this. Thanks :) But review this time too! Also thanks for the great response on Making Memories I will update that one soon too. Anyways, enjoy the next chapter. **

"Doctor" - yelled Purvi

"Nurse check him quick he has responded. Ms. Purvi please leave the room"

The doctor checked Kavin and then asked him some questions.

"So how are you feeling?" - asked the doctor

"Hhhow did this all happen? Who am I? Where am I?"

The doctor's expressions changed. "You don't remember who you are?"

"No."

"Your name is Kavin."

"Kkkavin? But tum kon ho?"

"Mein yahan ka doctor houn. I treated you. Mr. Kavin, sorry to say but you've had a memory loss."

"Can it be recovered?"

"Maybe.."

**…****/\…**

Purvi walked up and down the halls just hoping her KV will be fine. "Please make sure KV is fine. Or else I'll never be able to forgive myself.

"Ms Purvi, I'm sorry to say but Kavin has a memory loss."

"Kya!"

**…****/\…**

**In the Jungle**

"Sir yeh dekhiye" - yelled Rajat in shock

It was a letter written in blood stating:

**_"_****_ACP Pradyuman, mein khatam kardounga teri CID team ko. Seven days…thats it and CID will no longer exist. Oh and if I were I would get you to checks who's blood is on this letter"_**

"Kahin yeh Pankaj aur Freddy Sir kah toh nahi hai" - Vivek asked in tears

"Nahi Vivek nahi we can't be weak. We need to fight. Send this to the forensic lab. NOW" - Daya ordered

"Yes sir"

**…****/\….**

Meanwhile in another room there was someone watching what was happening in Kavin's hospital room because he has fit a camera in it. It was no other but Karan.

"Memory loss? Great abhi dekhna mein kya karta hoon. Satya uss Kavin par nazar rakh. And inform me when he is all alone."

"Yes boss."

**…****/\…**

**Hospital:**

Karan takes advantage that no one is in the hospital room and goes to talk to Kavin.

"Kavin what has happened to you! Memory loss!" - he said with fake tears

"I'm sorry ap kaun..?"

"I never thought this day would come. I'm your best friend. Try to remember."

"Apka naam..?"

He decided to say his name was Dushyant so he could be safe.

"Mera naam Dushyant hai."

"Accha.. Wasiey do you know how this happened to me?" -asked Kavin hopefully

Karan decided to put the blame on Dushyant as he is trying to hide that he is Karan. He takes out a picture of Dushyant and shows Kavin.

"Look at him. His name is Karan and he explained the story about Kavin and Purvi but instead of using his name as the villain he used Dushyants name."

Kavin was fuming in anger. "Mein is Karan ko jaan say mardounga ga." This brought a evil smile to Karan's face. Karan's POV: At least I won't have to get rid of Dushyant because Kavin will do that for me.

"Mujhe Purvi say milline hai"

"She went to get your medicines she'll be back soon. I better get going. Take care."

"Bye."

Meanwhile after Karan left Dushyant comes in.

Kavin fumed in anger seeing is face. He takes scissors beside him and proceeds towards Dushyant. "Karan, how dare you come here."

"Karan?" - Dushyant asked.

"Don't act like you know nothing, I know everything Dushyant told me everything."

"Dushyant..? But I'm Dushyant!"

"Jhoot!" and he held Dushyant by his neck.

"Kavin nahi!" - yelled Purvi

**A/N- How was the update? Do tell me by reviewing. Will Kavin know the truth? Where are Freddy and Pankaj? Review for a update soon. But I will be updating MM before another LBM. Please review -Negative and Positive reviews are both welcome! **

**…****/\..…**

**Next Chapter: ****KaVi moments, more about the letter written in blood, and clearing the Dushyant confusion.  
>…<strong>

**Take Care! Lots of love!**

**-Sarra**


End file.
